List of all Marvel Cinematic Universe Movies
This is a page with all the movies from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Movies Phase 3: Avengers: Infinity War (FranceSwitzerland) After getting all the Infinity Stones, The Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy have to stop the mad titan Thanos. With his new henchman Magus, Thanos wants to destroy Earth and control all the worlds. The Guardians of the Galaxy have followed Thanos and found Earth. The Avengers, still divided, have found new teammates and must come together once again. Only with help of everyone, they will be able to stop Thanos. Captain Marvel (SwitzerlandDormammu) Carol Danvers is a normal woman that is exposed to a radiation of the Kree, that has made her one of the Kree. With her new powers, she takes revenge on those who gave her the powers. Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (FranceSwitzerland) After Thanos has defeated all of the Avengers and divided them across Earth, he is ruling over the world with an iron fist. Magus, his henchman, is jealous and wants to rule over Earth. Now that the Guardians of the Galaxy are almost all killed, The Avengers will have to come together to stop Thanos and Magus and kill them once and for all. Phase 4: The Defenders: Heroes for Hire (Inbuilding) (Bigboysalami) The events of Infinity War affected everyone. Children crying after seeing their parents fade away right before their eyes. People looking at their hands turn to dust as they ask, "Why couldn't you stop him, Avengers?" Down on Earth, things had turn to chaos. Looters, murderers, druggies. The only people down there to stop them were The Defenders. As a new villain arises who goes by the name of Scorpio, he threatens to take everything The Defenders had built. This movie takes place right after the events of Infinity War. Iron Man 4 (SwitzerlandDormammu) The Movie will start 2 years after the Infinity War. Tony Stark has started to make suits again. Now James Rhodes (War Machine) helps him with this. Tony Stark creates the ultimate suit but The Mandarin is against this, so he tries to stop Tony Stark with his new ally. Tony also wants his relationship back with Pepper. The Incredible Hulk 2 (FranceSwitzerland) A few years after Infinity War, Bruce Banner is still traveling all over the world and controlling the Hulk. He is become better and better in controlling it. However, Samuel Sterns escapes from the prison. His skin is totally green and his head becomes higher and higher. He wants to kill the Hulk. Also, he set free the Abomination who was in a cage on the bottom of the Indian Ocean to help him to kill the Hulk. Moon Knight (SwitzerlandDormammu) Marc Spector, an American explorer, travels with his friend Frenchie and crew to an ancient Egyptian pyramid. After being kidnapped by one of the crew, he is taken into the pyramid. He dies, but the Egyptian god gives him a second life and he becomes the god's avatar on earth. With this new power, Marc Spector starts a new life. Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu (SwitzerlandDormammu) Dormammu will attack the Avengers with his team. The Avengers have to reassemble after they lost a lot team members. With their new team they have to stop this new threat, before it is too late. Also a new ally comes and help The Avengers. Doctor Strange 2 (FranceSwitzerland) After Thanos was defeated, Doctor Strange went back to Kamar-Taj. He went to the Dark Dimension to kill Dormammu and other villains, but he finds a woman called Clea. He falls in love with her and Christine Palmer becomes jealous. Also, Strange is confronted by a new villain called Nightmare, in his sleep. And Baron Mordo wants to take revenge on Doctor Strange. Scarlet Witch and Vision (Inbuilding) (FranceSwitzerland) After the Avengers defeated Thanos, Vision and Scarlet Witch left the Avengers to live together. They married in this time and had twins: Thomas and William. Wanda learns of the witch Agatha Harkness, who knows how to transform Vision into a human. However, Harkness worked with Immortus to kill Scarlet Witch and destroy Vision. Immortus has called Mephisto who has control over the children of Vision and Scarlet Witch. Meanwhile, Immortus plans to destroy Vision. Phase 5: Namor the Sub-Mariner (FranceSwitzerland) More than 50 years ago, an American sea captain was sailing above Atlantis. Atlanteans came on the ship. The sea captain, called Leonard McKenzie, fell in love with an Atlantean called Fen. They married on the ship and later Fen was pregnant. Fen went back to Atlantis. Later, Namor was born. He was a pink Atlantean different to all other blue Atlanteans. Namor became the prince of Atlantis. Namor had to protect Atlantis against villains called Attuma, Tiger Shark and Llyra. Namor has to deal with his powers, defeat the villains and also protect Atlantis against the humans. Captain Marvel: Attack of Supreme Intelligence (SwitzerlandDormammu) After the events of Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu, Carol and her friends think they are safe. But a new threat is coming. The Supreme Intelligence wants to take over Earth, along with his henchmen Yon-Rogg. Together with Iron Man and War Machine, Carol has to stop them and protect the earth. Black Widow (FranceSwitzerland) Black Widow suffers from flashbacks and nightmares of her time in the Red Room. She is tired of it and wants to find out what all happened to her, for she cannot remember. The Red Room program goes still on. Black Widow goes to Russia and finds complete truth about the Red Room program. Without help of anybody, Black Widow needs to stop Yelena Belova and Madame B and destroy the Red Room program once and for all. Avengers: Galactic Threat (Landoman9582) A new menace known as the Silver Surfer comes to attack the Earth. With both Tony Stark and Steve Rogers dead, the Avengers (Thor, Captain Marvel, Hulk, Captain America (Falcon), Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Wolverine, Wasp, Ant-Man, Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot, Drax, Rocket, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Mantis, Nebula, and Bucky Barnes) must fight one last stand against the cosmic being Galactus. Phase 6: The Incredible Hulk 3 (FranceSwitzerland) Rick Jones (a friend of Bruce Banner) and Jennifer Walters (Bruce Banner's niece), both get similar accidents as Bruce Banner and also become Hulks. Meanwhile, a new villain called Sauron shows up. He travels through time and hails from the triassic era. He goes back into the time and brings The Leader, The Abomination and Absorbing Man back to life. Blastaar and Titania also join the villains team. They want to take over Earth and the 4 Hulks have to stop them. Iron Man 5 (SwitzerlandDormammu) After Galactus is defeated, and Iron Man and War Machine have taken a short holiday, go back to New York, which is taken over by Justin Hammer. He is back and he is more dangerous than ever be. When Tony returns nobody remembers him. How did this happen? Is Justin Hammer responsible for this? M.O.D.O.K. is also back, he now works together with Crimson Dynamo, which is alive for an unknown reason. Iron Man has to stop all this enemies by his own. Spider-Man: Far From Home (NinjaMan107) After the Vulture is defeated, Peter Parker is faced by a new menace after actor Quentin Beck goes mad during a drug overdose, and tries to take over the city as Mysterio, the master of all things special effects. Things get worse when he teams up with a symbiote known as Scream, who has taken over a security guard named Donna Diego. Quicksilver (NinjaMan107) Once Quicksilver is Brought Back to life, he makes a new life of himself and moves to Idaho with his wife and daughter. but then catching media and being in the spotlight, Pietro is once quicksilver again. but when a man accidentally turns into Avalanche, things go awry and quicksilver must defeat Avalanche once and for all. Vulture (Kovacs Rorschach) The Vulture want to revenge Spider-Man. But someone stole biologic weapon and blows up the New-York. Peter Parker is dead and the Vulture was caught by Dmitri Smerdyakov, who became the villain. Now Toomes must find an answer about the mystery explosion. Category:Lists Category:Lists of movies